


Of Daisies and Doves (DRAFT)

by NightStars9836



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Forgiveness, FtLoSW, How to make tags, Love, Memories, Mentor/Protégé, Mystacor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Sorry Not Sorry, Understanding, compassion - Freeform, eventual castaliet, eventual catradora - Freeform, not good at tagging, occasional cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStars9836/pseuds/NightStars9836
Summary: Shadow Weaver has defected from The Horde and finds herself rotting in Brightmoon prison. Interrogation has proven to be ineffective by Angella and Castaspella. After hours of meaningless efforts, Castaspella decides to pay an old friend from Mystacor a visit in hopes she will agree to help uncover Shadow Weaver's true intentions.(I suck at summaries)(Please don't hate me)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella (She-Ra)/Original Character(s), Castaspella/Juliet (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is my first time writing in quite a while and my very first time in this fandom so please bear with me. To get a feeling for the fandom and what you guys think I'm posting this as a draft first, meaning the main plot won't change but is still subject to finer detail alterations and proofreading. As always I hope you enjoy it! Comments are always appreciated!

Castaspella maneuvered her way through the forest just outside of Mystacor. She knew exactly which paths to take and how to avoid getting her cape snagged on branches. She has made this same trek countless times over the years. The trees for the Whispering Woods are columns of slick, brindled bark overgrown beyond all reason. Rays of mellow sunlight filtered through the verdurous canopy, penetrating through the leaves and casting an unearthly green–gold luminescence over the ground. They were in varying shades of green: some were still budding, emerging a fresh, limey color into the summer, whilst the grown, flatly panned leaves were brushed a lush emerald under the overhead sun. The soft crunch of them on the ground made Castaspella wistful. They were a faded, shredded tapestry of autumn, she thought as she remembered the crisp golden hues and the vibrant oranges that had blanketed the forest floor the last time she had visited it. She remembered how they’d danced, pirouetted from the naked trees in a shower of color, bringing a warmth to the biting chill that was beginning to settle in. Birds were singing and bees humming. The wind was moving the leaves slightly and bending the tall grass to a bow. There is a small clearing in the distance. An old sorceress resides there within her small home of solidarity. A small house and a simple built-from-scratch shelter for her few livestock in what would be considered to be her backyard. Two horses and a rather stout mule stayed close together grazing the field and a flock of chickens clucking around the coop.

Castaspella knocked on the front door twice and waited rather anxiously to be greeted. This is probably the most anxious she’s ever been visiting here. Normally their visits would have the polar opposite effect and help the head sorceress relax, particularly after a long day of hard work. Today was by no means a social visit though. Time was of the essence and Castaspella wasn’t comfortable leaving her niece alone in the castle with their new prisoner so unrestrained. Spellbound or not, Castaspella does not doubt that Shadow Weaver was trying to find a way out. And Hell will freeze over before she lets Glimmer be in harm's way.

If help can be found anywhere it’s here. Just as she reached to knock again the door opened. An older woman stood in front of her baring an illuminating smile and immediately pulled Castaspella in for a hug. “Casta, what a pleasant surprise.”

Casta hugged back just as tightly. “It’s so good to see you, Isabel.”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you for a while. Well, come on in! I’ll put the kettle on and you can tell me what’s wrong.”

Before she knew it Castaspella was being dragged into the kitchen. “How can you always tell when there’s something wrong?”

Isabel chuckled as she filled the tea kettle. “Because you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Not to mention the chocolates. You only bring me that particular assortment when you feel guilty about asking something of me.”

Casta observed the small box in her hands. Inside were the finest assortment of chocolates Etheria could offer, in Isabel’s opinion anyway. Some toffee, some cream-filled, all garnished in Salineas sea salt.

A pang of guilt hit the younger sorceress. “I’m sorry to do this to you.”

“And why do you always say that? I’m your mentor. You’re supposed to come to me for help. Cass, it’s no bother.” Isabel came and sat opposite of Castaspella, pulling her chair close enough to rest a hand on her protégé’s thigh. “You are not a bother.”

Castaspella smiled, “Thank you.”

“Stars knows I’ll never turn down sweets,” Isabel flashed a broad smile and her elven ears twitched as she giggled. “So, what’s the problem?”

“Brightmoon has taken a prisoner from The Horde.”

Isabel arched a brow. “I didn’t realize Brightmoon had a prison. Good on Angella.”

“It’s a guest bedroom. She’s being held captive by a containment circle.”

The older woman rolled her eyes. “By Etheria, Angella. Well, I suppose that means the prisoner isn’t much of a flight risk.”

By the way Castaspella stiffened Isabel could tell she was wrong.

“Apparently, she doesn’t have the strength to escape.”

“Or has an ulterior motive,” Isabel said in between bites of a lemon cream chocolate.

“I know she does. I just can’t for the life of me figure out what it is.”

Isabel hummed as she stood, moving to take the kettle off the stove. “Do we know who she is?”

“It’s Shadow Weaver.” Castaspella winced at her own words, afraid of the damage done to her mentor. 

However the other woman thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. “Never heard that name before.”

Castaspella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “That’s not her real name.”

“Ah, I see. So this woman has aliases and we aren’t sure which is her true identity. Interesting. But what do you need me for? I’m not exactly an interrogator, Casta. Oh, you want me to use some sort of spell on her, don’t you? Something the ever graceful Master of Mystacor shouldn’t.”

“Both?”

Isabel gave her a peculiar look as she poured their tea. “I’m confused.”

“It’s just,” Castaspella stumbled. “I’ve seen how intimidating you can be and...I’m not. Angella tries her best but Shadow Weaver knows exactly how to get under our skin.”

“Even so, you have a Royal Guard. They’re rather intimidating as well.”

“She won’t speak to them.” “Then what makes you think this Shadow Weaver will even give me the time of day?”

Castaspella couldn’t bring herself to say it. She turned away from Isabel and her tea and snapped her eyes shut.

“There’s something you’re not telling me. What is it?” Isabel spoke with all the compassion in the world and it only served to further Castaspella’s guilt. It hurt to have to do this to Isabel, who has been nothing short of wonderful to her all her life, but it had to be done. For the good of Etheria. She was their best chance of exposing Shadow Weaver.

“It’s Light Spinner.”

Time froze. Isabel’s heart stopped beating and dropped into her stomach. That was a name she hadn’t thought about in years. Still, it hurt hearing it just as much like the night of the obtainment spell.

“What?” Isabel said in almost a whisper.

Castaspella took a deep breath. “Shadow Weaver is Light Spinner.” Seeing her mentor’s paled expression was too much to bear. “I’m sorry. I don’t know who else to turn to. Anyone in Mystacor would be too scared to confront her, even members of the guild. You’re not afraid of anything.”

Isabel shook her head, “no.”

“I know you have a history with her, but please, you know her better than anyone.”

Isabel took a shaky breath. “I knew Light Spinner, and that was a long time ago. Whoever she is now is a stranger to me. I’m sorry, Castaspella, but my answer is no.”

“I don’t know how much time we have left. We think she put all her energy into her teleportation spell. She can’t even stand upright.”

“What do you expect me to do? She doesn’t care about me.”

“In the very least your presence will throw her off her game. Maybe she’ll even tell you something she won’t to us.”

Isabel still shook her head and fiddled with her teacup.

“Please,” Castaspella pleaded again. “I don’t feel safe with Glimmer wandering around the same castle as that witch.”

Isabel groaned. There was no way of avoiding this. Even if she decided to flee her home and take up residence in the Crimson Waste she would only be confronted by war. It’s inevitable.

“You never answered my question.”

“What?” Castaspella questioned. “What do you expect me to do?” “Just talk to her. Try to get any information you can from her.”

“Can I have some time to think about it?”

“Until moonrise tonight. Angella and I are going to try interrogating her again tonight.”

Isabel nodded along only half listening as she tried to quell nausea in her stomach. “I suppose that’s a fair amount of time then. I can find you in Brightmoon then when I have my answer?”

“Yes.”

Isabel sighed as she leaned forward and pulled Castaspella in for a hug. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Castaspella gratefully returned the hug and smiled into her mentor's neck. "I know."

Isabel let go of her reluctantly and flashed a warm smile, twitching her pointed elven ears to coax a giggle out of her former student. "Can you stay for a bit longer? I never get to see you anymore."

"No, I should really get back to Brightmoon. Another time though, definitely."

Isabel pouted. “I miss the good ol’ days when you would visit for the sake of spending time with me. You know, back when you loved me?”

Castaspella scoffed. “Don’t be silly of course I love you.”

“Then why do you never visit? I’m not gonna be around forever you know. After all I’ve done for you- practically raised you! And you can’t be bothered to drop in and say hi.”

“Alright! I’m sorry, but I can’t just drop everything at Mystacor. Of course, if you lived a bit closer like, in Mystacor I could easily make time for you.”

“Ah, I see. Visiting is a burden. You might as well just kill me now, Cass. Put an old woman out of her misery.”

“You’re not that old and you’re not a burden. We just miss you at Mystacor. Things have changed; you’ll always be welcome there.”

“Even so, the guild made it very clear that they wanted me out.”

“No one ever told you to leave.”

“They didn’t have to.”

"Well I'm Head Sorceress and I say you are always welcome."

Their conversations continued into the early evening when Castaspella insisted she needed to get back to the castle. Isabel saw her off from the front steps; waiting until she was out of sight before returning inside. She continued her day by cleaning up their dirty plates, followed by some deep breathing exercises and mindful meditation.

As evening came around, the sorceress set off outside to start her nightly chores: feeding the herd, chasing the chickens back into the coop, feed the chickens, secure the coop, and prepare everyone’s breakfast to stay ahead of schedule. Simple. Unless someone loses their feed bowl. Because of course, they do.

With a disgruntled sigh, Isabel headed to the back hall and pulled down the attic staircase. There’s got to be more up there somewhere. Her attic, like many others, stored a lot of junk; knick-knacks and antiques given to her as housewarming gifts years ago, materials from long-forgotten hobbies like dried up paints and hardened brushes.

It was one of her favorite things to do to pass the time before adopting the horses. Afterward, she found she no longer had the time, and frankly, didn’t have the talent either. It was still a fun hobby. The majority of her paintings were landscapes of the Whispering Woods. Some depicting the local wildlife and others of the empty field.

Only once did she ever paint anything else. In the far corner of the room, a portrait sat safely atop an old chair facing the small window as the painting’s subject wanted to gaze at the sunset. Isabel’s stomach turned to knots just looking at it. She knew it was just a painting and no one was actually in the room with her, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched.

Not by some unseen supernatural force. By her. Isabel tried ignoring the gnawing sensation as best she could looking for the spare feed bowls. Only after brushing the dust off a suitable one did she regard the portrait with a frown.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

The painted woman stared back as she always did. Unmoving. It wasn’t her best work, but certainly not her worst either. The eyes portray far too much emotion for Isabel’s liking. It feels like her emerald eyes are burning holes into the blonde’s heart.

“You’re not real. I don’t need you to be real.” Isabel shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. “Casta says you’re in Brightmoon. I almost don’t believe her. Stars do I want her to be wrong. I mean, what are the odds it’s actually you? You’ve never met Casta; only heard of her from Micah, rest his soul.”

Light Spinner stared back silently. Isabel half wanted the painting to respond.

"I suppose I have to go, don't I? If it really is you I can't imagine the havoc you'll cause once you've recovered. They don't know you; the real you. All they see is your monstrous facade. Maybe I can help you see the light again." Isabel gnawed at her lower lip. "If I toss grain now then that will give me about twenty minutes to pack for Brightmoon. By the time I'm done I should be ok to ride Duffy to the castle."

She looked to the painting again as if asking for approval. She didn't get a response. "Fine, I'll take Fleetfoot instead. But not because you told me to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little too short for my liking, but I'll fix it eventually :D   
> Making progress!

The sun is fading into oblivion. Orange streaks of light drown in the horizon and pave the way for a silent, enchanting night. The moon, climbing its way into the sky, retakes its claim over the terrain to the shadows. Darkness creeps slowly and steadily drowning the cries of birds in its everlasting glory. 

The faint fragrance from the wildflowers around helps to soothe one’s senses from the spooky forest. The sounds around soon change as the cacophony of chirping crickets from deep voids in giant oaks, devours this silence. 

Isabel gave Fleetfoot a light kick of her heels and clicked her tongue. “Get on.” 

The wind streamed by her, whipping Isabel’s hair behind her. Fleetfoot’s head was up high, his ears forward. His back went up and down smoothly, evenly. He was gaining speed. The trees rushed by them, and the only sound was the pounding of hooves. She grasped the reins more firmly to get ready to tell him to slow down, but he was bursting with energy. He hasn’t been ridden past sundown in ages and even then it was a leisurely trail ride. Now everything looked new in the dark zooming past it. And Fleetfoot loves it.

That’s Isabel’s favorite thing about the stallion; he loves adventure. Unlike his mare, Duffy, Fleetfoot lived for the thrill of exploration and experiences. Duffy would be the happiest horse in the world if she was left alone in the field with her food.

She could hear his panting grow louder and noticed he dropped his neck a bit. A classic sign of an exhausted horse. She gave a controlled pull back on the reins and settled him into a smooth canter. From just that soft change in pace, Isabel could feel some of his muscles begin to relax underneath her. It was a strange sensation. His body asking to stop, but at the same time, he felt like he wanted to gallop again. Adrenaline coursed through his veins to the point where Isabel could feel it buzzing under his skin. She let herself smile at his enthusiasm and pulled back on the reins again, this time bringing him all the way down to a walk. She dropped the reins completely and patted him. “Very good boy, Fleet. Very good boy.” 

Under the full moon their path was clear. Another hour of traveling would get them to Brightmoon Castle. The ride was spend mostly at a leisurely pace for Isabel to voice her plan and concerns to Fleetfoot. He of course, did not care. He is however a phenomenal listener, and occasionally gave his input with a snort.

Dim lights could be seen in the distance. If her trajectory was correct it should be the kingdom of Brightmoon. With a kick of her heels Fleetfoot took off in a canter towards the light source.it was indeed Brightmoon. She had to maneuver her way through the town, but at night that wasn’t much of a problem. There were no townsfolk out and about for Fleetfoot to run over.

She pulled back to a walk as they approached the castle. Two guardsmen met her at the gate.

“I am here for Queen Angella and Castaspella. They called upon me this morning. So sorry it took me so long, it’s a long journey and the woods are impossible to navigate after sunset.” She dismounted the stallion and handed over the reins to one of the guards “Just turn him out to pasture. He won’t cause any problems.”

“And you are?”

“High sorceress Isabel of Mystacor,” she smiled and gestured to her sorcerers pen. “This is rather time sensitive and I’m already late so can you please take me to them?”

One of the guards gestured for her to follow him inside while the other led Fleetfoot to the stables. “This way high sorceress. Her Majesty is busy at the moment; I will escort you to the Lounge where you can wait comfortably.”

“If she’s busy with the prisoner I must know. She called on me to assist herself and Castaspella in interrogations.”

The guard groaned as he turned around, almost knocking into Isabel. “This way then.”

*Insert lazy transition and filler text here*

Isabel could hear Queen Angella’s voice inside the guarded room. If her heart didn’t feel like it was about to burst out of her chest she would have laughed. 

“Tell us why you’re here,” she heard Castaspella demand. Isabel knew how Castaspella would get if she lost her temper; she had to intervene. 

As she approached, the two guards stiffened and blocked the door with their weapons. “Halt. Only Queen Angella and Castaspella are allowed inside.”

Isabel took a respectable step back. “Her Grace Castaspella sent for me this morning to aid their interrogation. I am the sorceress Isabel of Mystacor.

The guards shared a sideways glance. “They will be out shortly, sorceress. Until then you must wait for them to decide what to do with you.”

Isabel nodded and backed away until she felt the wall against her back. “As you say.”

The longer she waited the more unsure of the plan Isabel became. At some point, she could hear Angella raise her voice at who she could only assume to be Light Spin- Shadow Weaver. Then, directly after was a sarcastic laugh followed by a rather nasty coughing fit. It was a laugh Isabel never thought she would hear again, regardless of the owner’s state. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she was upset or not getting confirmation that it was Light Spinner. Nor was it easy listening to her suffer through another coughing fit. The sorceress had to remind herself over and over again that this wasn't her dearest anymore. For all Isabel knew, the whole "weakened state" thing was just a ruse to get Angella to let her guard down. Light does sound worse for wear though.

Just about all Isabel's confidence fled from her body and was replaced by anxiety and fear. The old sorceress tried some self-meditation to calm her nerves. When she couldn’t calm her breathing she began pacing up and down the corridor practicing her deep breathing.

Just as she regained her self-composure the door clicked open and the guards stood aside. The two queens walked silently back into the hallway. “This isn’t working,” Castaspella said once the door was shut behind them. “We’ve tried everything I can think of short of torturing her for her ‘vital information’ plus, her condition is growing worse.”

“We are better than torture. We are not Her. Besides, you just said her condition is deteriorating. I can’t imagine violence or threat of violence would do much good at this point.”

“Condition?” Isabel's ears perked up. “What condition is she in?” 

Both women were surprised to see her at first, but Castaspella gave her a grateful smile.

“I’m so glad you decided to come.”

Angella turned back to Castaspella. “Who is this?”

“Your Majesty,” Isabel bowed respectfully to the Brightmoon queen. “I am sorceress Isabel of Mystacor, Castaspella’s childhood mentor. She called upon me to aid in your interrogation.”

“How will this help us?” Angella said, still not speaking directly to Isabel. Castaspella opened her mouth to reply but Isabel cut her off.

“I was very close to Light Spinner before the obtainment spell incident. At the very least my presence will throw her off her game. Maybe she might even divulge some intel to me.”

Angella still looked unconvinced.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try,” Castaspella said.

“Very well then. Shadow Weaver is in a very weakened state right now. I suspect it took all her energy to teleport here from the Horde. We don’t know what her motives are.”

Isabel nodded, “let’s see what we can do.”


	3. Crooked Flower

Shadow Weaver laid on her bicep, fighting to stay awake. The rest of her body was scrunched in a nearly fetal position. She had learned the hard way what the spell’s defenses felt like on her unprotected feet. The sorceress was not sure how much longer she could hold on, but if she did not live through the next few hours, she would finally agree to give Angella all of the information. Death was making her far too melancholy for her tastes.

The door opened again. She was hoping it was Adora sneaking in to see her. The power of She-ra would heal her back to her fullest without a problem. Shadow Weaver knew the girl was trying. She could hear the Princess and archer block her way and bring her back to her room every five minutes or so. It was becoming increasingly irritating.

In Adora’s place stepped Angella, then Castaspella, and then a face she had only seen in her dreams. For a moment she thought she had truly lost it and was just seeing things. Perhaps death will be merciful, she thought. 

The sorceresses stared at one another for what felt like hours. A sense of strange nostalgia was strong between the two women. For Shadow Weaver, it looks as though nothing had changed about her counterpart. Isabel had aged beautifully with little hints of her actual age. She looked down at Shadow Weaver with the same loving glint in her eyes as she did with Light Spinner. 

“Well, this isn’t what I expected.” Isabel’s eyes looked over the prisoner. “You look...good? I’m sorry I can’t quite tell. You’ve really taken the whole face covering thing to a whole new level.”

Shadow Weaver couldn’t bring herself to respond. 

She did notice that Isabel look more uncomfortable now.

“Say something.” She tried to sound authoritative; she really did. But the spookiness of seeing Shadow Weaver for the first time was taking full advantage of her.

“Look at you, my beautiful Dove.” Shadow Weaver spoke lightly, her voice steady and soothing.

Isabel grimaced and shook her head. “We’ve long since past that. Try again.”

“Pity.” Shadow Weaver said. If she had the energy to spare, she would have dramatized her disappointment to have more of an effect. “You always were the level-headed one. From the time we were children you were always the calm one when we got in trouble, or rather, when you got us in trouble. I knew you were different. You were-”

“I was what? Special?” Isabel finished her sentence with an eye roll. “No, what you always told me was that I was useless. I was special only as long as I continued my magical training.” She walked around the perimeter of the magical barricade before stopping directly in front of Shadow Weaver. “Why are you here?” She inquired again.

Shadow Weaver glanced at Angella, noting that the queen looked tremendously satisfied at the course of the conversation. The older woman opened her mouth to reply but an inky mass spilled to the floor from her cracked mask.

“What’s happening to you?” Castaspella asked with terror etched on her face.

“It took all of my magical power to come to you. I am dying, Dove.” Shadow Weaver explained after catching her breath.

“You’re lying.” Castaspella spat.

Isabel felt a prickling in the corner of her eyes. Even as Light Spinner she was manipulative, but she didn’t want her dead. Try as she might, the blonde couldn’t shake the affection for the sorceress in front of her.

“Cass.” Isabel stood, coming closer to her former student. “I don’t think she’s lying.”

Shadow Weaver continued to hack. She felt the shadows escaping from every pore. She gasped for breath, her fists beating the floor as she fought to stop these shallow breaths from being her last.

Despite her relentless quest for power and accomplishments, she didn’t want to die this way. She had come to stop Hordak and rain her vengeance upon him by any means necessary. Even if she arrived too late to change anything for the Rebellion, she had come to at least try.

Isabel would never forget the beautifully confident and respectable Light Spinner who had now become the fearsome and mysterious Shadow Weaver. It was hard to reconcile either image by this broken shell of a woman kneeling before her.

“Perhaps we should let Adora-” Angella suggested.

Castaspella held up her hand. “That is not going to happen.”

Angella turned to Isabel for the first time all evening. “Isn’t there something you can do? Is there a healing spell we could try until we figure our next step?”

“You want to heal her? Are you serious?”

Isabel rubbed her hands together and cracked her knuckles. “I can’t reverse all the damages she’s done to herself, but I can keep her from death.”

It was silent for a moment. The sound of a pin dropping could have been heard clear as day.

“You have my permission,” Angella stated.

“Isabel, you cannot let your feelings get in the way of what needs to be done. That’s not Light Spinner in there.” Castaspella practically shouted.

“I will not let her die like this, Casta. Light Spinner or not, she doesn’t deserve this fate. It’s not in my nature to let anyone suffer like this, even her.”

Castaspella only huffed and crossed her arms in response. 

“Remember what I taught you?” Isabel’s voice was soft and even. “We are all connected. We are one and the same. We all-“

“Deserve peace. I know.” Castaspella finished with an unenthused eye roll. 

Shadow Weaver gave an amused chuckle. “You would be the one to teach her that.” 

Isabel sent her a sharp glare. “What would you know about peace and harmony?”

“Her sloppy craftsmanship make sense now.”

“Do you want me to heal you or not?”

Shadow Weaver smiled smugly under her mask. “You’re going to anyway.”

Isabel let out a low growl and snarled, hinting at a pair of fangs. “Let’s just get this over with. I have to enter the circle with you; will you behave yourself?” 

Shadow Weaver’s voice turned raspy and held out her hand. “I don’t have the strength to do anything but. Come here my Dove.”

“Not because you told me to,” The blonde grumbled.

She slowly walked forward to breach the barrier and kneeled again in front of Shadow Weaver. She regarded the masked woman in front of her for a moment before beginning. 

Isabel leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of Shadow Weaver’s mask. The sorcerer gasped at the tremendous feeling of Isabel’s magic flowing through her. Suddenly, a cerise beam of light arched through the air from an unseen source and appeared over Shadow Weaver. She levitated into the air with a yell. Everyone shielded their eyes from the final burst of magic. Isabel stumbled from the barrier, using Castaspella as a crutch.

“Isabel!” Casta exclaimed. “What happened? What did she do to you?”

“I don’t know. I healed her but there was a second presence in there with us.” Isabel shook her head, frowning. “It didn’t come from me.”

“It was me!” A young woman’s voice yelled behind them. Isabel couldn’t believe her eyes. The long-forgotten She-Ra was standing in the doorway alongside Bow and Glimmer. 

Castaspella had to support Isabel’s full weight to keep the sorceress from falling to her knees.

“This is precisely why I told you, girls, to stay out of here.” Angella approached Glimmer and Adora as Castaspella helped Isabel. “Castaspella, will you check the barrier?”

The younger sorceress raised her hands, allowing her magic to retrace the glyphs. She tested and retested the spell holding Shadow Weaver. “There are no signs of tampering or flaws. She hasn’t done anything.”

“You could have just asked.” Shadow Weaver pointed out.

“You have yet to prove that we can trust anything you say, ” Castaspella said.

“We’ll have to come back to this at another time?” Adora asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Isabel brushed herself off and took a cautious approach towards the barrier. “I held up my end. Now you hold up yours. Why are you here?”

“You want the truth?” Shadow Weaver asked, chuckling as she stretched to her full height. “The truth is I have nowhere left to go. Catra betrayed me. Hordak cast me aside.” She shook her clenched fist. “I want to take them down. And helping the Rebellion is the best way to do it. Hordak has been working for years to build a machine capable of opening a portal through the fabric of space. He intends to bring the rest of the Horde’s armies through this portal and use them to conquer Etheria, once and for all.”

“Armies?” Angella breathed, walking closer. “There’s more of the Horde?”

Shadow Weaver nodded. “The force is so large you cannot even comprehend it. You have struggled to hold off Hordak’s paltry troops for years. You will stand no chance against the full might of the Horde.”

“What makes you think he’s getting close to doing this now?” Adora inquired.

“Because now he has a Princess who knows how to combine First Ones’ technology with the Horde’s machines.” Shadow Weaver pointed out.

“Entrapta.” Bow shook his head, brow knitted. “That’s why she’s been after all that First Ones’ tech.”

“How stupid do you think we are?” Glimmer shouted at Shadow Weaver before turning to the rest of the group. “She knows the Horde is losing and she’s trying to scare us. Portals to other worlds? That’s ridiculous.”

“I know how this must sound. We on Etheria have no concept of a universe beyond our reach. And yet, the evidence stands before us.” Shadow Weaver revealed, pointing at Adora.

Adora glanced at everyone and looked back at Shadow Weaver. “Me?”

“Years ago, Hordak opened a portal. It was only for a moment. And in that, a child came through. That child was you, Adora. You were brought through a portal from another world.”

The blonde was silent, staring ahead to no particular point. “What?” she finally exhaled.

“Leave her alone,” Glimmer snapped. “You’re lying, we all know it. You lie about everything.”

“I have not lied about anything since I’ve been here, Princess, and I gain nothing from it,” Shadow Weaver said quickly. “Adora is different from us. Do you think just anyone could bring a dying woman back to life?” She clasped her hands together only addressing Adora.

Isabel crossed her arms. “Umm...hello? I’m right here. You know, the one that cast the spell in the first place!”

Shadow Weaver glanced between the two blondes. “Not quite the reunion any of us pictured, is it? I understand how hard it is to believe. Perhaps, you would have preferred the comfort of lies.”

“I think that’s quite enough.” Castaspella spat.

“Don’t listen to her, Adora.” Bow pleaded, reaching for his friend.

Adora’s chin wobbled as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. She pivoted and ran out of the room at top speed.

“Adora!” Glimmer yelled.

“Why are you so hateful?” Bow shouted at Shadow Weaver before he ran after his friend.

“Alright, Shadow Weaver. I warned you,” Glimmer said, both hands tensed at her side. She raised her fist which was now encased in her signature rosy light. The Princess reared her arm back.

Angella seized her wrist. “Glimmer, no. If you throw anything at her, it may break the containment.”

“Everyone out,” Isabel commanded quietly.

“Isabel, do you really think you should be alone with her? Are you sure you’re ok?” Castaspella glanced at her mentor.

“I’m fine, Cass. I just don’t bounce back like I used to.” 

Castaspella tugged a sullen Glimmer behind her to the door. It was quickly shut by a guard. The room fell to an uncomfortable silence. Isabel regarded her prisoner now that Shadow Weaver was healthy. This was the proud woman she remembered, a presence that seemed to add an additional three feet to her frame. She carried herself elegantly and even managed to make the disheveled sable locks look sophisticated.

She continued to watch Shadow Weaver while the other woman waited patiently with her own unwavering gaze. “If your intention was to hurt your only ally, congratulations you’ve succeeded. I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

“I feel a great many things, but I can honestly say happiness does not make the list.”

“You counted on this, didn’t you? Counted on your loyalty achieved through abuse to override her sense of self-preservation. You knew the girl could help you.”

“What I counted on was Adora’s unwavering curiosity.” The masked woman countered. “I had a theory about She-Ra’s healing abilities, but I wasn’t positive. I have miscalculated about so many things lately. I was telling the truth when I said that I had nowhere else to go. I mostly relied on your nature and the Rebellion. That you all were better than me despite your contempt for my actions.”

“So that really is her? She-ra. It must be one thousand years since Etheria has seen her magic. And I got to feel it!”

Shadow Weaver hummed. “If you’re done fangirling then.”

Isabel took a few minutes to clear her throat and calm the giddiness inside her. 

“Why did you do it?” Isabel asked, walking around the containment in measured steps.

Shadow Weaver turned, tracking her movements. “Adora had a right to know where she comes from, especially now that she may be our only way to defeat the Horde.”

Isabel stopped in front of the woman. “You know what I’m asking about.”

“I’m afraid I’m at a loss. To what are you referring?”

“The obtainment spell. Why would you perform such a devastating thing? You were better than that.”

“Was I?”

“Yes!” Isabel shouted.

“Then you are the only one who thought that way, my Dove.”

“Do not call me that,” Isabel spat. "You lost the right to call me that the second you performed that awful spell. And Micah, how dare you use him to do your dirty work. He was a child!"

“I’ve already suffered the consequences of the obtainment spell. Rubbing salt in my wounds is not necessary.”

"Can't hurt."

"There's the woman I remember. Just as arrogant and condescending as you were all those years ago. Pity you never grew out of that, you could have been an amazing sorceress."

Isabel couldn't help but laugh. "Could have? I am an amazing sorceress. They consider me one of the greats. Just ask my student, the queen of Mystacor!"

"That's whose ruling Mystacor? I can only imagine how down-hill the place has gone."

"And of course there was Micah. I doubt he would describe me as condescending."

Shadow Weaver scoffed. "What do you know about Micah? His talent was far beyond your knowledge." 

"That may be so, but that didn't stop him from visiting. At first, it was to spend time with Casta, but eventually, I got him to open up about you. I taught him meditation as well as simply listening to him as he spoke about the stresses of a long day. He came by often and I dare say learned a lot from me. Not everything is about power, Light Spinner."

"That is not my name."

"Neither is Shadow Weaver."

"So much hate drips from your lips. What happened to peace and harmony."

Isabel scowled. "You bring out the worst in me."

"The real you."

Isabel reared back. "Is...is that what you really thought of me?" She stumbled back, unable to keep the hurt from showing until her back hit the wall. Without waiting for an answer, Isabel ducked through the door and fled.

Castaspella and Angella backed away to try to look less suspicious of eavesdropping. 

"Anything new?"

Isabel sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Unfortunately not. I'm sorry my queen."

"You tried your best."

"I should fetch Fleetfoot from the stables."

As she started walking off, Castaspella grabbed onto her arm. "It's too late for you to be riding in the woods alone. Stay here until morning."

"We've set up your room already," Angella said. "Unfortunately, the only room available is here across the hall." She gestured to the door directly behind her.

Castaspella gave her forearm a squeeze. "Please? I'm right next door if you need anything."

"I suppose you're right. Thank you for your hospitality, your Majesty."

"Of course," Angella nodded with a smile. "Sleep well."

As soon as the queen was out of sight Isabel dropped her emotionless facade and hunched forward.

"Are you alright?"

Isabel gave her protege a tired smile. "I'll be fine. That was just...a lot to take in. Perhaps I should go talk to Adora; see if she’s alright.” 

“Don’t worry about her. She’s got Glimmer and Bow to help her right now. You just worry about trying to get some sleep.” 

“I’m not going to sleep Cass, not after that.” 

“Are you sure you’re alright? I know this was a lot for you.” 

“I’ll be fine,” she said unconvincingly. “Whatever I expected to happen that was not it. She was just so...I thought she would be-“ 

“She’s not Light Spinner anymore.” 

“I thought she might at least look like her old-self, but if it wasn’t for her hair I wouldn’t have recognized her. She was skin and bones. Light was always a petite woman, but now she’s just plain starved. What had happened to her? She was almost to weak to even recognize who I was at first.” 

“Did you really want her to remember you though? After all this time with the Horde I’m surprised she did.” 

“I’m not. To say Light Spinner and I were close would be an understatement.” 

Castaspella cast her eyes to the ground to hide her guilty expression. “That healing spell took a lot out of you. At least try to get some sleep.” 

Isabel nodded and entered the room without even saying goodnight. The room was almost identical to the one Shadow Weaver is being held in, except this one had a lot more fluffy pillows and even a few plush animals on the vanity. Isabel had to wonder if Glimmer decorated. 

She knew she wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon. The events of this evening hit hard one after the other. Light Spinner’s demise. She-ra. Shadow Weaver. Her words burned like acid. 

When she did finally pass out in the early hours of morning, her dreams were filled with terrors and memories that served as cruel reminders of what once was. 


	4. Light in the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa I'm still alive?! it's been a hot minute since I've posted and I'm sorry for that, but to say it's been rough is an understatement. That being said I'm posting this very incomplete chapter so y'all can see I'm still here, still working on it...but it'll be some time before the chapter is fully complete. But I am determined to complete this story! I absolutely love it and the show. Don't come at me too hard I know it's bad rn but I am working on it! Hope you understand and enjoy what I've got so far. A little NSFW in this chapter so YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!

Days have passed since Isabel departed from Brightmoon. Both Angella and Castaspella thought it best for her to stay away from the castle unless her presence is necessary. 

She’s been struggling to get on with daily life, however. Nothing she does keep away the ghostly image of Light Spinner’s new face. Even meditation isn’t helping.

Just as she was about to lose her temper, a carrier pigeon landed in her open window. It bore a rather elegant looking letter. She gently took the parcel from its beak and fed it some berries before sending it on its way.

It was from Queen Angella. Isabel was being summoned back to Brightmoon in an emergency. The letter is written hastily and not much can be made sense of, but the sentence “Glimmer released Shadow Weaver” stuck out to her. The thought alone made the sorceress ill, but to think Glimmer is involved?

Without thinking she drew a glyph in front of her, summoning a dark mist to engulf her. She could feel her body moving, like a cloud being pushed by a summer’s breeze. Isabel closed her eyes until she felt the mist slowly releasing her. 

The exit portal started to form out of a dark blue mist in the middle of the guest room corridor. She quickly padded her way to the War Room to find Queen Angella pacing back and forth across the room while General Juliet played with the holographic table. Princesses Netossa, Spinerella, and Swift Wind were talking amongst themselves. 

“Oh thank goodness you’re here. Glimmer went behind my back and has done the unthinkable!”

“So you said,” Isabel motioned to the hologram currently showing the basic layout of The Horde. “Why would she ever trust Shadow Weaver like that? Does she not know what the woman is capable of?”

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of. I know we said she spent all her magic teleporting to Brightmoon, but what if it was just a ruse? What if she’s just using Glimmer to do her dirty work?” Angella gasped. “Or worse, what if she’s using Glimmer as a means to get back into the Horde and then turn against us?”

“I don’t think she has any power left. You saw the state she was in when she first got here. She was close to death. She must have tapped into Glimmer’s magic to teleport them such a long distance. You said something about a machine...what’s that about?”

General Juliet turned to her, holding her helmet on her hip. “We have reason to believe Lord Hordak is about to activate a machine capable of opening a portal to another dimension. Commander Glimmer set out to try and stop him.”

“Is that what Shadow Weaver was talking about to Adora? But come on other dimensions? Seriously? Even by her standards that seems outlandish.”

“It could just be a ploy to get the Rebellion caught defenseless in Horde territory.” Netossa offered.

Isabel nodded. “Well, at least they’re not completely defenseless. They have the power of She-da to protect them.”

Unease filled the room.

“That’s the other big problem,” Angella said. “The Horde managed to capture Adora.”

“They have She-ra?”

Spinerella gave a solemn nod. “That’s why Glimmer acted so recklessly.”

“What do you propose we do?” Angella asked.

Looking around the room, Isabel noticed everyone was looking at her. “You’re asking me?” 

“What do you think Shadow Weaver will do? Can she be trusted to do the right thing?”

Isabel sighed. “I don’t think we have much of a choice. I’m the only other sorceress here and I can’t teleport to the Fright Zone. It took almost all my energy just to get here.”

Juliet looked up from the table. “We should strategize a backup plan in case Commander Glimmer’s team fails.”

Everyone nods in agreement. “That’s a good idea.”

There was a shift in the atmosphere. Swift Wind pinned his ears back and gritted his teeth with a strained groan. “What’s that noise?”

“What noise?” Netossa asked, placing a comforting hand on his neck.

Just as he was about to respond a blinding white light engulfed the castle.

Isabel woke with a start. Bolting up from her curled up position in bed her eyes darted around the room. She recognized the room as her own at least. It was her master bedroom. Everything looked fine, but something still felt off. 

The feeling of someone’s hand coming to rest on her bare thigh only further startled the sorceress. Turning to her right she came face to face with the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes Isabel’s ever seen.

“What’s wrong, Dove? Another bad dream?” Light Spinner smiled up at her. The solitary scar on her lips parting to show the tips of the fangs on her lower jaw. 

Isabel tried to steady her breathing. “I don’t know. Where did you come from? I thought you were in...” she didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

“Where did I come from?” Light Spinner chuckled. “I didn’t realize I had to explain myself after waking up in my own bedroom.”

Isabel glanced around again. This was definitely her room. “Your room?”

“Well technically it is your room, but I’m here almost every night. Are you ok, Dove? Maybe you’re falling ill.” Light Spinner carefully raised a hand to Isabel’s forehead to check for a fever.

“I’m fine, really. I feel like something is wrong, though. What happened to everyone?”

Light gave her a quizzical look. “Who’s everyone?”

Isabel opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. Truthfully, she didn’t know who or what she was talking about. “I...I don’t know.”

“It was all just a bad dream, Dove. Let’s get some tea, then you’ll feel better. You’ve got a busy day ahead of you.”

She wanted to question her further, but decided against it and just went with it. Isabel nodded and pulled the blankets back to find herself completely naked. She squealed out of embarrassment and quickly covered herself back up.

“Don’t be shy, Dove. It’s nothing I haven’t seen.” Light Spinner pulled the blankets back down and leaned forward to pepper kisses on her partner’s shoulder and neck. “Nothing I don’t thoroughly enjoy.”

Isabel bit back a moan and stole a glance at Light. Much to Isabel’s delight, she was just as naked as she is. Their clothes are scattered around the floor and a faint smell of lavender wafted through the air.

“I better get ready for the day,” Isabel stole a proper kiss from Light Spinner. “Apparently it’s a busy one.”

Light Spinner cupped her face and deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from Isabel as their tongues met. The younger sorceress couldn’t help but melt into her. She could feel Light’s free hand dragging up and down her side at an agonizingly slow pace. Before Isabel lost all self-control she pulled away and got out of bed. “You’re gonna make me late.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so irresistible,” Light Spinner smirked.

“I’ll make it up to you later. In the meantime, I was promised tea and biscuits.”

“I didn’t say anything about biscuits.”

“Who has tea without biscuits? Seriously, what kind of monster does that?”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Light Spinner dragged herself out of bed, wrapping herself in the sheets as she came up behind her lover continuing to ravage her neck. She pressed herself into Isabel fully and brought her hands to cup her breasts, rolling her hard nipples between finger and thumb. Instinctively, she kissed her shoulder and moved her lips up the side of Isabel’s neck, and nibbled her earlobe. Light Spinner delighted in watching Isabel’s expression change in the mirror. She was cooing and wriggling against her.

“Flower...please.” 

As she moved her hands lower on Isabel’s body she was abruptly stopped by the now giggling sorceress and pushed towards the door. “Go make the tea before you cause any more trouble.”

Light Spinner couldn’t hide her cocky grin.

Isabel didn’t dare look away from her reflection until she was sure Light Spinner was out of view. She continued to thread a comb through her hair with a pink flush on her cheeks.

Enough time passed before Light re-entered the bedroom for Isabel to get dressed in her usual stirrup leggings and flowing tank top donning her sorcerer pin. Fortunately, Light behaved herself this time around and got dressed. 

She reached past Isabel to open a small drawer in the vanity and pull out one of her cloth masks. Isabel shut slammed the drawer shut and snatched the article from her hand.

“Hey,” she scolded. “You don’t need to wear this.”

Light Spinner smiles and kisses Isabel sweetly before taking her mask back. “You’re the only one who thinks that, Dove.”

“One scar on your lip is no reason to hide such a beautiful smile.”

“You’re sweet,” she blushed. “Your tea and biscuits are ready.”

“You’re not having any?”

Light Spinner smiled. “You’re not the only one with a busy schedule. I’ll see you tonight, Dove.”

“Wait. What am I supposed to be doing today?”

Light Spinner arched a brow and gave her a quizzical look. “It’s your day with Castaspella, right? You normally meet in the gardens.”

Isabel faked a revelation nodded. “Oh yes that’s it; Cassy’s lessons.”

“We’ll talk more about these memory lapses of yours tonight. Don’t forget your tiara, Head Sorceress.”

Her heart skipped a beat when she made eye contact with said headpiece draped over the mirror’s edge. It was a strange sensation; she half-expected the piece of gold to shock her when she picked it up.

Nothing happened.

She feels like she’s forgotten something again. Something important. Maybe about the tiara? About Light Spinner? Isabel gave a disgruntled sigh and put the headpiece on, adjusting it accordingly. Now something definitely felt wrong. Looking at herself in the mirror all she could think to herself was “I’m not supposed to have this.”

As she walks down the path from her home she feels it again. The air shifts around her and in the blink of an eye she’s standing in the gardens holding her cup of tea watching Castaspella try to summon a glyph.

Casta let out an aggravated when the spell failed. Putting all unease aside, Isabel put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You almost had it Cass. Remember to stay calm and focused.”

“I am calm!”

“This is a very complicated spell for someone your age to learn, give yourself more credit. I couldn’t perform it perfectly until I was 22.”

Time skip

She found herself standing in front of one of the hot springs, teacup still in hand, watching her mentor Nephanise soak in the water.

“Are you going to join me or just stand there?”

Isabel was startled, but entered the spring all the same, noting how she somehow was already wearing the white clothes when she knows for a fact she didn’t change.

“Nephanise, what’s going on? How did I get here? I don’t know what’s happening, but something is definitely wrong.”

The satyr removed the cucumber slices from her eyes and smiled at her student. “Everything will work out. For now, why don’t you just relax and enjoy yourself.”

“But what am I missing?” She asked, gesturing between one another. “This feels wrong.” She yanked the tiara from her head. “This feels wrong. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Nephanise groaned and lowered herself further into the water’s depths until her long floppy ears were almost fully submerged. “Only you can come to the hot springs and still get stressed out. Look at me and tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I think...I... I’m really happy to see you.” Uncharacteristically happy.

Nephanise smiled. That’s good. I’m happy to see you too. It’s been a long time since we’ve been able to see one another. It seems as though it’s been years.” The white-furred satyr said with a warm smile. “If I remember correctly, the last time was when I fell ill and you brought soup and tea to my chambers.”

That sounded familiar. Maybe this was all just in her head. Isabel did tend to overthink everything. “I try not to think about that time. For a while, I was scared you weren’t going to make it.”

Nephanise’s smile radiated. “I am so proud of all you’ve done, Isabel. You’ve proven to be a wonderful Queen just as I knew you would be.”

The ground began to shake. Water from the springs splashed everywhere. Cracks formed in the very walls, pieces fell to the ground revealing a blinding light in their place.

“What happening?”

She gave her old student a sympathetic smile. “You aren’t meant to be here.”


End file.
